


Кот-бродяга и Юри из Барсучьего яра

by W_B



Series: Ice-Witcher!AU [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, OOC, Witcher!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_B/pseuds/W_B
Summary: Свалился, понимаешь, весь в кровище, на клумбу наблевал, щурится своими кошачьими глазами и прямо душу ими вынимает. Юри был самым обычным городским чародеем, а тут счастье привалило, и всё - его. Счастье, правда, специфическое и притягивает к себе неприятности. Ведьмак, чо.Ведьмак Виктор https://pp.userapi.com/c637718/v637718252/3c65c/Rh0Gw7MFR2g.jpgМаг Юри https://pp.userapi.com/c637718/v637718252/3c1d0/k2GzlclrGfI.jpgАвтор Allesia Forgotten





	

**Author's Note:**

> Не для славы, для забавы (с)  
> Allesia Forgotten тут пару дней убедительно сношала мне мозг на тему, к какой ведьмачьей школе может принадлежать Витя. Каждый стоял на своём: я записывала Витьку в Коты, она в Волки, ну а поскольку челлендж показался мне интересным, я взяла и написала Витю-кота. А Юри-чародей - это отдельный сорт наркомании.  
> Что у Сапковского постмодернизм, то у меня жалкое подражание.  
> Спасибо пану Сапковскому за наше счастливое детство.  
> Таймлайн примерно как в "Сезоне гроз", но по факту получилась клюква и пересортица с игрой.  
> Есть пара проебов по матчасти. Например, я так и не нашла, как звался городской глава в Каэдвене. Да, пророк Лебеда и Мелитэле - это разные культы. Виверн можно приручать.  
> Если есть замечания по матчасти - велкам в лс :)  
> Приятного (надеюсь) чтения!

_Такие истории никогда не заканчиваются хорошо.  
Приписывается Лютику_  
_  
Берегись разочарований, ибо внешность обманчива.  
Такими, какими они кажутся, вещи являются редко.  
Лютик. Полвека поэзии_

1 

– Эй, ведьмак, ты живой?  
Дурацкий был вопрос на самом деле. Не был бы живой – не скалился бы как кот на медальоне. Юри нервно сжал кулаки и повторил вопрос, надеясь, что ему ответят. Если человек заговорит – значит, ему можно помочь.  
– Не дождетесь, – в два приёма выдохнул ведьмак. На губах у него выступила розовая пена. – На поясе…  
– Ласточка. Я уже влил в тебя одну порцию, – Юри стёр платком пену с его губ. – Жаль, у тебя нет зелья Раффарда Белого, а у меня нет ингредиентов. Кто ж мог знать, что мне под калитку подбросят раненого ведьмака?  
Тот хрипло хохотнул, а после замолк, тяжело дыша. Кошачьи зрачки в голубых глазах то сужались, то расширялись, по бледному лицу катился пот, в грязных спутанных седых волосах застряла ряска.  
– Давай, я тебя подниму, и мы пойдем ножками-ножками, – Юри уговаривал его как несмышленыша, которого мамка привела лечить к дяде чародею от зубной боли. Этот «несмышленыш», впрочем, руку на плечо Юри закинул, ругнулся, когда неловко ступил на раненую ногу, а после засеменил, повиснув на Юри. Тяжелый оказался, зараза.  
– Ой, милсдарь, куда ж ентого грязнулю да в чистую постелю?! – охала служанка Маришка, хватаясь то за кувшин с водой, то за простынь. – Шо делать-то?! Он же ж кровякой всё и грязюкой болотной замажет!  
Юри мотнул головой, сгружая тело на постель.  
– Воду грей. Много воды. А потом дуй на рынок, я список напишу, да узнай, как он в городе появился и кто ему заказ дал.  
Маришка только кивала головой, не прекращая причитать. Иногда Юри жалел, что не может лишить её голоса, принципы у него такие были – не вредить людям, даже сволочам и дуракам. Без особых причин, само собой разумеется.  
Ведьмак лежал себе в чистой постели, грязный, смердящий потом, болотом и кровью. Юри коснулся его лба, откинул в сторону спутанные седые волосы и усыпил ведьмака еще глубже. Яд бурлил в его мутантской крови, и без того отравленной эликсирами, но природу яда Юри понять не мог. Можно было бы заставить ведьмака увидеть сон о его последнем бое, но это значило потратить силы зря. Напрасной работы, тем более, не оплачиваемой работы, Юри не любил.  
Маришка притянула не без помощи привратника здоровенный таз с горячей водой, помогла Юри раздеть пациента, нагло разглядывая шрамы и немалое ведьмачье достоинство. Потянулась было потрогать ведьмачий медальон, да получила по руке.  
– Не надо, а то нападет понос и почесуха, – припугнул Юри. – Полотенца тащи.  
Умытый, с зашитыми и обработанными ранами, ведьмак казался даже красивым той странной красотой, каковая бывает только у мужчин в возрасте, старых рубак, ветеранов. Юри знал, что он ненормален, Юри знал, что ведет себя ничуть не лучше распутных чародеек, которые прыгали на того самого знаменитого Белого Волка, но он подумывал взять с ведьмака натурой за спасение жизни. Кот-бродяга чем-то его зацепил, пророк Лебеда знает, чем.  
Маришка сменила заляпанную постель и оставила их. На столе дымился ужин, Юри вяло обгрызал куриную ногу, в пробирке на подоконнике шипела кровь с ядом.

 

– Стало быть, то был вигилозавр, – Юри продемонстрировал пробирку с выпаренным остатком. – А о вигилозаврах в этих краях я не слышал.  
– Потому как был я не здесь, – заметил ведьмак, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Сударь маг, позволь вопрос: где мой меч, конь и сумка с эликсирами?  
– Да чтоб я знал, – Юри поспешно отвел взгляд от стянутой бинтами груди. – Ты валялся у моей калитки, заблевал куст бархатцев и напугал до истерики всю прислугу и соседей. Судя по твоему состоянию, тебя переправили через портал, но установить, откуда он был открыт, я не могу, – он развел руками. – Думал, что ты мне расскажешь страшную сказку про вигилозавра и ведьмака.  
– А может и расскажу, – ведьмак недобро оскалился. – Если меня покормят.  
– Вот так и делай добро людям, – Юри поставил ему на колени поднос.  
Ведьмак перехватил его руку, дернул за нее и сказал, глядя в глаза:  
– Меня Виктором зовут, а ты кто будешь?  
– Юри из Барсучьего яра, – шепнул Юри, вырывая руку. – Значит, точно Кот-бродяга!  
Виктор скривил половину рта.  
– Кажется, ты обо мне знаешь больше, чем я о тебе.  
– Ты в Каэдвене личность известная, – Юри сел на своё место. – Сказки рассказывают, как ты о прошлой зиме на реке Ликсель двух рыболюдей по льду гонял, прыгал как белка и загогулины крутил. А местные аплодировали, рот раскрыв, а потом придумали состязания устроить в честь твоей победы – кто дольше на льду протанцует. Да только лёд этих диких танцев не выдержал!  
– Не двое их было, а четверо, и из местных там только пьяный рыбак мимо шёл, – возразил Виктор. – Вот уж точно сказки.  
– Жаль, песня смешная получилась, – Юри хмыкнул. – Ты ешь, курица хорошая, сам вчера ее сестру на ужин приговорил.  
Ведьмак хрипло рассмеялся и вонзил зубы в куриную ногу.  
Вигилозавр, как оказалось, встретился на ведьмачьей дороге аж из Аэдирна, в горных далях у Берг Аэн Даль.  
– Заказали, проводили, а потом вспышка света – и меня трогает чародейская морда и хочет поговорить.  
– Мои бархатцы требовали отмщения, – отшутился Юри. – Ты отвар пей, он снимает интоксикацию, вам, ведьмакам, кровь тоже надо чистить.  
– Спасибо за заботу, чародей Юри из Барсучьего яра, – Виктор витиевато повел рукой. – Что буду должен?  
– Пару сказок про кракенов, кикимор, стрыг… – Юри прищурился. – Сочтемся.  
– Терпеть не могу договоры без чётких условий, – ему ответили хмурым взглядом. – И не люблю ходить в должниках.  
– Всё равно без меча и коня ты пока на моём попечении, – возразил Юри. – Раз я тебя нашел и приютил, то я за тебя в ответе и должен выяснить, кто и зачем перебросил тебя в Даэвон. Так что ешь, спи, принимай мою заботу как должное.  
– Не боишься, что мне понравится?  
– Если обнаглеешь – пну в портал обратно к вигилозавру, – Юри прикрыл глаза и потёр виски. – Доешь – крикни Маришку, она заберет посуду.  
– Мне известно, что вигилозавры – существа, искусственно выведенные и расселенные по миру компанией сбрендивших чародеев. Они, как бы сказать, да чтобы тебе не в обиду, делали биологическое оружие, а вот встроить этим тварям мозги забыли, – Виктор бросил обглоданную косточку на тарелку. – Полагаю, в портал меня забросил какой-то из вашей братии, обиженный, что их славную пусю покромсал сволочной ведьмак, не имеющий представления, какой это замечательный генетический образец.  
Юри медленно выдохнул, после набрал воздух в легкие и открыл было рот, но его жестом попросили помолчать.  
– Я не очень люблю магов, – сказал Виктор. – Но ты ничего так. Первый, кто не обозвал меня мутантом, первый, кто не лезет читать мои мысли, первый, кто меня вылечил за просто так. Не считать же нормальной ценой ведьмачьи сказки?  
– А я люблю сказки и легенды, – пробормотал Юри. – Я пойду, дела у меня. Увидимся вечером, приду за сказкой.  
Ему вслед захохотали неприятным смехом.

 

Остаток дня Юри провел, принимая знатных дам, которые просили всяческие амортенции и прочее для потенции, выгнал из дома хитрого сукиного сына, который всего-то хотел яд, медленный яд для любимой супруги, выслушал последние сплетни от Маришки и перебрал свой гардероб, дабы подобрать что-нибудь для своего гостя и пациента. Ничего не подобрал, потому как ведьмак был выше, шире в плечах и бедрах. Пришлось тащиться к портному и описывать ему, размахивая руками, чего Юри надобно. Впрочем, у того нашлась пара штанов и рубах нужного размера.  
Домой Юри вернулся поздно вечером, похлебал рыбный суп, отчитал Маришку за подгоревший пирог с капустой и отправился к ведьмаку, в свою бывшую спальню. Тот, зараза, возлежал в постели с одной из книг Юри. Сказки эльфские читал на сон грядущий и рассматривал возвышенные гравюры с Ларой Доррен, комментируя всё вслух похабно и язвительно.  
– Ты и читать умеешь, – Юри бросил ему сверток с одеждой, ведьмак поймал.  
– И писать на трех языках, а еще резать по дереву и на коньках кататься, – Виктор сощурил свои льдистые глаза. – Нас многому учат, чтобы быть ближе к народу.  
– Та же история, – Юри отобрал книжку. – Мне приятно, что ты проявил интерес к моей библиотеке, но больше книги без спроса не трожь.  
– Краснолюдская книжка с похабными картинками про особенность коитусов разных рас тоже хороша, – Виктор развернул сверток и присвистнул. – Спасибо. Буду должен.  
– Завтра швы с плеча сниму, – Юри замялся. – Всё-таки у вас удивительная регенерация, хотелось бы мне узнать, каким образом вам удалось…  
– Не нам, а вам, ведьмаков вывели маги, как кучу прочей мерзости, – Виктор выскользнул из-под одеяла и без всяческого стыда потянулся за ночной вазой. Юри только возвёл глаза к потолку. Кажется, его провоцировали. А он пока на провокации поддаваться не собирался. Нет, точно нет, до тех пор, пока швы не снимет.  
Когда журчание стихло, ведьмак обернулся к нему и одарил ухмылкой.  
– Не люблю я вашего чародейского брата. Вечно смотрите на нас, как на отбросы. Иным из вас милей стрыгу поцеловать, чем ведьмаку подать руку.  
– Говоришь мне ты, стоя в моей спальне с голой задницей, – Юри вздохнул. – Не знаю, почему я это терплю.  
– Самому интересно, – Виктор вернулся в постель. – Хотя мне куда интересней, куда запропал мой Макусь и всё остальное. Меч жальче всего, краснолюдский, вдобавок, подарок.  
Юри пожал плечами, не зная, что и сказать, а после кликнул Маришку.  
Спал он так себе, в обычные сны про эксперименты и сбор трав вторглась шикарная ведьмачья задница и застила весь белый свет. Ведьмак, сволота, стоял вполоборота и улыбался одними глазами, красивыми и злющими, на шее покачивался медальон с кошачьей головой.  
– Брысь, зараза, – шептал Юри и скорбел, что не верит в Мелитэле, а то б пошел с покаянием епитимью отбывать за распутные мысли. Хоть картину с пророком Лебедой в комнате вешай для защиты от таких снов.  
Утром его подхватил водоворот событий и клиентов, к обеду приволокли мельника, которому зажало ногу телегой. Юри велел закрепить его на хирургическом столе, а сам перебирал в голове варианты. Ногу было можно спасти, и он выбирал самый быстрый и легкий способ. Жена мельника, утирая слёзы передникам, умоляла не кромсать её Стасю ногу, а то ж кто будет детей кормить. Дети скромно жались на лавке, самому старшему было едва ли десять.  
Когда мельника унесли, Юри рухнул на пол, прижался лбом к стене и замер так, надеясь, что больше никого бесы не принесут. Маришка хлопотала рядом, протирая тряпкой стол от крови, а он медленно считал до десяти, обещая себе встать как раз на десятом счете.  
Маришка вдруг ойкнула, выронила тряпку, и не успел Юри удивиться её поведению, как его мягко подхватили сильные руки, а щетинистая щека коснулась его щеки.  
– Заморился? А я ждал тебя на обед, книжку хотел обсудить.  
– Тебе кто разрешал с постели вставать и по дому шарахаться? – Юри ругался скорее из принципа. Хорошо было застыть вот так, прижимаясь спиной к теплой чужой груди, не думая про ногу мельника Стася, про то, что надо бы отправить Маришку к аптекарю за кой-какими тинктурами, про…  
– Соскучился, говорю, а ты пообедать со мной не пришел, – шепнул Виктор. – Отвести тебя к столу и с ложки покормить, Юри из Барсучьего яра?  
– Вот прицепился, репей, – Юри с сожалением скинул с себя его руки. – Помоюсь и приду в столовую. Там и поговорим.  
– А швы мне пророк Лебеда снимать будет? – крикнул ему вслед Виктор.  
– Угу, и все его ученики, – буркнул Юри и закрыл за собой дверь операционной.  
Ведь приставал к нему ведьмак, как есть приставал. Странно это было: среди чародейской братии частенько были те, кого влекло к своему полу, а кого и на оба лагеря хватало. Юри же был вне игры: сначала не с кем, а после – некогда. Секс с наколдованными фантомами не в счет, все-таки магия должна служить человеку, а не человек магии, и…  
В общем, стыдно было в без году пятьдесят понимать, что ведьмак первый, кто полез к нему приставать.  
Юри спустился в столовую через полчаса в любимой красной рубашке и черных штанах, совершенно не модных в этом году, но зато удобных. Ведьмак, скучая, тянул вино и выкладывал из столовых приборов неприличное слово. Юри щелкнул пальцами, и вилки с ложками и ножами вернулись на нужные места.  
– Такую инсталляцию порушил, – хмыкнул Виктор и подпёр подбородок рукой, поднял на Юри свои небесные глаза и уставился. Кошачьи зрачки снова заворожили Юри, и он даже забыл, что собирался ответить про инсталляцию.  
– Тебя мама не учила за столом не баловаться?  
– Учила, но это было давно и неправда, – Виктор моргнул, и наваждение рассеялось. Юри опустился на своё место, Маришка втащила супницу, и примерно минут пятнадцать в столовой молчали все.  
– А у нас в Барсучьем яру вообще вилок не было, – Юри отставил опустевшую тарелку. – Надо мной поначалу смеялись в Бан Арде и селюком темным обзывали.  
– Будешь смеяться, но я рос не в такой прямо бедной семье, по праздникам на столе бывали серебряные вилки и тарелки, а один черт – не спасли они папашу от разорения, – Виктор отсалютовал ему бокалом. – Твоя служанка подглядывала, когда я изволил мыться.  
– Она тоже сказки любит, – отшутился Юри и заглянул под крышку второго блюда. – О, опять курятина. Надоела курятина.  
– Кто-то зажрался.  
– И не говори.  
Объевшись, Юри кликнул Маришку, попросил разжечь камин и уселся в кабинете, как честный человек, с книжкой подле камина. Ведьмак после обеда умотал к себе, поныв еще раз о том, что швы ему так и не сняли. Юри хватило одного укоризненного взгляда, чтобы заставить его примолкнуть.  
– Имей совесть, – только и сказал он.  
– Я бы лучше кого другого, – ведьмак оскалил ровные белые зубы, слишком здоровые для человека его профессии и образа жизни.  
Юри на провокацию не ответил.  
Так он и задремал с книжкой. В дремоте ему чудилось, как его высвобождают из пледа, тормошат, гладят по животу. Наваждение было слишком хорошим, чтобы от него отказываться. А потом одна свинская морда потерлась своей колючей щекой об щеку Юри, и тот, наконец, открыл глаза.  
– Нравишься ты мне, – ведьмак, оказывается, мог улыбаться по-человечески. Он, уже не стесняясь, присел Юри на колени и потянул полы рубахи в стороны. Пуговицы проклятый ведьмак уже успел расстегнуть.  
– Решил расплатиться за гостеприимство? – Юри попытался спихнуть его с себя. – Эй, я признаю тебя не готовым к столь интенсивным физическим нагрузкам.  
– Решил, решил, – покивал Виктор, но с колен не слез, потянулся прохладными пальцами к шее и дальше вниз до живота. Юри сдавленно охнул и сжал колени. Это было куда ярче, чем с фантомами.  
– Ты мои врачебные рекомендации вообще не уважаешь?  
– Скорее, принимаю во внимание, но не всегда с ними согласен, – Виктор взял его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в свои глаза. – Хочешь ведь?  
– Хочу, – не стал отнекиваться Юри. – Только от тебя воняет лекарствами, а швы не сняты. А поскольку я в ответе за каждого больного до его выздоровления, то я в этом участия принимать до послезавтра точно не собираюсь. Доступно объяснил?  
Виктор, глядя ему в глаза, ухватил пальцами сосок и осторожно выкрутил. Юри подавился стоном и забыл, что там еще приготовился высказать. Из глаз искры посыпались, а колени разъехались.  
– Эй…  
– Я тебя понял, – сообщил Виктор и слез с него. – Жду следующего утра и тебя с инструментарием.  
Юри едва удержался от искушения швырнуть в него огненный шар. Внутри как будто пара огненных драконов занялась непотребствами, Юри сжался в кресле и принялся считать до десяти, пока драконов не попустило.  
– Я тебе коры дуба подсыплю толченой в завтрак, чтоб был не такой прыткий, – бессильно пригрозил он.  
– Мой организм хорошо справляется с токсинами, – Виктор ответил премерзкой ухмылкой. – Сам не знаешь, от чего отказываешься.  
Юри вернул ему ухмылку. Да, не знал, но догадывался. Сволочной ведьмак.

 

Юри из принципа не стал вставать с рассветом, как привык, повалялся часов до восьми, когда по улице прогрохотал своей тележкой зеленщик, и лишь потом сел на постели. Сонная Маришка притащила кувшин с водой и полотенце, а после осталась подпирать косяк.  
– Милсдарь, – она комкала передник. – Милсдарь, а ведь у гостя вашего кошак на медальоне, а не волк. Про них знаете, шо говорят-то?  
– Знаю, – Юри поплескал водой в лицо. – Это не твоя забота, я могу с ним справиться. Вдобавок, он без оружия и без своих эликсиров. Без них ведьмак не опасен.  
– А про кошаков-то говорят, что оне и голыми руками могут, – Маришка покачала головой. – Про Кота из Йелло ж слыхали?  
– Надеюсь, ты не растрезвонила по всему Даэвону, что за гость у меня и какой у него там медальон? – вдруг рассердился Юри. – Я могу защитить себя и всех, кто в этом доме!  
Маришка потупилась.  
– Нет, милсдарь, что вы, я никому, хоть и спрашивали у меня!  
– И то хлеб, – Юри понял, что настроение безвозвратно испорчено. – Ставь горячую воду.  
Он привел себя в порядок, надел белый костюм для хирургических манипуляций, взял прокипяченные инструменты и вошел в свою бывшую спальню.  
Ведьмак, зараза, спал голышом, отбросив одеяло. Впрочем, он сразу вскинулся, едва Юри сделал первый шаг.  
– О, время боли, – Виктор хохотнул и ради приличия обернул бедра одеялом.  
– И отчаяния, – в тон ему отозвался Юри. – Маришка, ты провалилась там?  
Маришка втащила таз и полотенце, поставила на пол и гордо удалилась. Кажется, она до сих пор дулась.  
Юри вздохнул и отрешился от сиюминутного. Опустил полотенце в воду, отжал и занялся делом. Ведьмак сидел молча, только изредка втягивал воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, пока Юри поддевал узлы и разрезал нить. Когда Юри закончил, у него ныла спина от перенапряжения, а сам он взмок. Ведьмак покорно вытерпел последние штрихи в виде бинтов и пластыря, а после повалился обратно в постель, бледный и злой. За расширившимися зрачками не было видно радужки.  
– Зажило на тебе, как на собаке, – выдавил Юри и собрал всё. – Меня к обеду не жди, я по делам уеду.  
– Спасибо, – только и сказал Виктор, ожёг взглядом и отвернулся.

 

Вернулся Юри хорошо за полночь, в лёгком подпитии и расслабленности. Городской голова женил сына, чародей ему понадобился для освидетельствования невинности невесты. Юри эта почетная миссия не особо импонировала, но дамы-чародейки в Даэвоне сейчас не водилось, поэтому пришлось ему заниматься нелюбимой гинекологией. Невеста строила ему глазки и краснела, Юри мрачно думал, что лучше резаные раны зашивать или переломы заращивать, чем страдать такой ерундой. Но за ерунду хорошо заплатили, а там его попросили остаться на ужин, а после на разговор о том, о сем за бокальчиком «Коте-де-Блессюр». Юри вне дома пить не особо любил, с вином у него были странные отношения, но тут самоконтроль не подкачал, да и помог один хороший порошок собственного приготовления.  
– А у вас, грят, ведьмак дома, – голова лез с поцелуями на брудершафт, пьяная скотина. – А на кой вам это чудовище-то?  
– Для экспериментов, – отшучивался Юри. – Вы же тещу тоже дома держите?  
Так что домой Юри пришел слегка навеселе. Маришка дрыхла без задних ног – и то было хорошо. Юри прокрался на кухню, нацедил себе кружку молока, залпом выпил и потащился к себе. На втором этаже его поймали в полумраке и прижали к себе.  
– Не спится тебе, – проворчал Юри, впрочем, не делая попыток высвободиться.  
– Скучно мне, книжки ты ж трогать без спросу запретил, а как тут спросишь, если ты шляешься бесы знают где? – Виктор запустил руку ему в волосы и растрепал их. – Извини за утро, я просто боялся за тебя.  
– С чего это? – Юри разомлел и даже не возмутился, когда с его плеч потянули кафтан.  
– От боли дурею, могу голову оторвать, – Виктор невесомо поцеловал его в шею. – К тебе или ко мне?  
– В твоей спальне постель шире, – шепнул Юри. – Только надо взять кое-что в лаборатории, мазь с подорожником, хотя бы.  
– Мазь с подорожником, вы слышали? – Виктор подтолкнул его к двери. – Есть у меня в куртке одна штука, хватит её.  
Юри позволил себя раздеть, развалился на постели, глядя жадно и бесстыдно на торчащий член, на тело в шрамах, на многодневную щетину и ухмылку.  
– Должен предупредить, что я буду в данном случае исполнять роль спортивного снаряда, бревном называемого, – Юри поморщился.  
– Это вряд ли, – обещал Виктор и опустился на него.  
Щетина щекотала и кололась, Юри подставлял под поцелуи горло и грудь, а после вообще забыл как дышать, когда Виктор забросил его ноги себе на плечи, а сам склонился над его животом. Юри чуть голос не сорвал, радуясь, что все домашние спят, а после наколдовал звуконепроницаемый барьер и для верности перенес банку с той самой подорожниковой мазью из лаборатории. Хорошо владеть магией в некоторых случаях.  
– Ты б побрился, – простонал он, когда колючий подбородок начал тереться об живот.  
– Это просьба? – Виктор сощурился. Вид у него сейчас был дико развратный – волосы выбились из хвоста, губы припухли, глаза блестели, как у последнего забулдыги, закинувшегося дозой фисштеха.  
– Да, да, – Юри задохнулся под этим взглядом.  
– Где там твой подорожник? – Виктор повёл глазами. – Хотя, конечно, можно и малой кровью обойтись…  
– Нет-нет, давай уже как полагается, – Юри прикусил губу, не веря, что он такое говорит и делает, а после банка шлепнулась на постель, подле колена ведьмака.  
Серебряный медальон качался перед глазами, искушая коснуться оскалившейся кошачьей головы, погладить янтарные глазищи. Но Юри руки не распускал, он ими предпочитался сейчас держаться за крепкие плечи. Стоило хранить целибат без году полвека, чтобы потом вот такое утворить – с Котом-бродягой, спасибо, хоть не на чучеле единорога, а то слыхал он истории…  
– Красивые у тебя глаза, – шепнул ведьмак. – Дурею просто от них. И пахнет от тебя вкусно, так бы и вылизал с ног до головы.  
Юри смутился.  
– Глаза как глаза, таких, как я, в Барсучьем яре…  
– Мальчик из села уехал, а село из мальчика нет, – хмыкнул Виктор, вышел из него и перевернул его на спину, несильно хлопнув по ягодице. – Тебе так тоже должно понравиться.  
Когда скользкие от мази пальцы скользнули по пояснице и ниже, Юри стал не в состоянии придумывать остроумный ответ.  
И ему понравилось, о да. До искр из глаз. 

 

Утром всё ныло, а ведьмак, сволота, только проснулся – а уже полез тискать, пальцы пихать и целоваться.  
– Солнце только встало, поимей совесть! – стонал Юри, желая спрятаться под подушкой и парой одеял.  
– Кто рано встает, тому Мелитэле много клиентов дает, – вредничал Виктор. – У тебя как с клиентами?  
– Не голодаю, – Юри все-таки вылез из постели, подобрал рубашку и на негнущихся ногах потопал к двери, где и был пойман Виктором.  
– Прежде чем ты сбежишь, дай поцелую, – Виктор носом потёрся об его нос.  
– Я у себя дома, зачем мне сбегать?  
Но это больше походило на бегство, чтоб никто из челяди не заметил.  
За завтраком и далее Юри спал с открытыми глазами, и хвала Мелитэле, сегодня к нему приходили только за готовыми лекарствами. На нечто более серьезное или творческое он был не способен.  
Виктор не стал отсиживаться в комнате, он ошивался в саду, ощипывая грядки с травами.  
– Мародерствуешь, ведьмак? – спросил Юри, выйдя в сад, когда последняя клиентка испарилась за калиткой.  
– Ингредиенты для зелий собираю, – Виктор улыбнулся. – Слушай, я вспомнил. Перед тем, как заблевать твои бархатцы, я слышал мужской голос. Очень может быть, что в Берг Аэн Даль меня заманил какой-то чародей.  
– Есть неувязочка, – Юри скрестил на груди. – Ты говоришь мне про горный район, а от тебя воняло болотом, твоя одежда была в тине и ряске, а на сапогах – грязь. Ты не был в Берг Аэн Даль, ведьмак. Ты меня обманываешь, правда, не пойму, с какой целью.  
Улыбка Виктора погасла.  
– А ведь и, правда, обманываю, – сказал он.

2

Юри ненавидел, когда ему лгали, хоть с причинами, хоть без. Его это доводило до крайней степени исступления и ярости. Как сказали бы умники из Оксенфурта, аффектация и ажитация. Но до Оксенфурта было далеко, а Виктор стоял сейчас в его саду с кульком лепестков ноготков и беззастенчиво врал в глаза. Свин ведьмачий, сволочь, втершаяся в доверие, петух каэдвенский!  
– Давай заключим сделку? – безрадостно предложил Виктор.  
– Знаю я ваши ведьмачьи сделки! – взъярился Юри.  
– Я до вечера молчу, а утром всё расскажу, а?  
– А сейчас что мешает-то?!  
– Договор, – Виктор кулёк спрятал в карман. – Это тебе не повредит, слово даю.  
– Много ваше кошачье слово стоит? – в сердцах выкрикнул Юри. – Через одного садисты и предатели!  
Виктору словно нож под ребра засадили, он враз побледнел и отшатнулся.  
– Спасибо тебе на добром слове, чародей, – прошипел он побелевшими губами. – Вот спасибо.  
Юри развернулся и сбежал к себе в кабинет, перебеситься. Спустя две чашки успокоительного сбора он начал трезво мыслить. Итак, был перенос, был перенос не оттуда, откуда декларировал ведьмак, значит, следовало просто-напросто взять немногое, имеющееся в наличии из вещей ведьмака и изучить на предмет остаточных эманаций и флуктуаций. Сказано – сделано. Юри без малейших сожалений отправил Маришку за ведьмаковой курткой, благо тот всё ещё торчал в саду, теперь отворачивая зонтики укропа.  
Юри бросил куртку на стол, рядом устроил блюдо с водой, зашептал заклинание, обращающееся к физической памяти вещей. Его сил хватило ненамного, буквально на неделю. Но увиденного хватило с головой: ведьмак не был даже на территории Каэдвена, эта зараза свалилась на его голову откуда-то из Велена. Юри был в тех безрадостных краях лет тридцать назад, когда наставнику втемяшилось в седую голову, что ему позарез нужно увидеться с ведьмами Кривоуховых топей. Они оттуда еле ноги унесли. На память о трех сестрах из Кривоуховых топей у Юри остался шрам под лопаткой и искренняя нелюбовь ко всяческим болотам и топям.  
– Хотел бы я знать, как ты всё это объяснишь, – Юри разглядывал куртку с некоторой брезгливостью. – А, может, и нет.  
Когда он снял барьер с кабинета, в дверь тотчас влез взъерошенный ведьмак, виновато посмотрел, но вина полностью испарилась из взгляда, стоило ему заметить куртку.  
– Так, – сказал Виктор.  
– Если мне не говорят правды, я могу добиться её сам, – сухо ответил Юри. – Итак, ты был в некой terra incognita где-то в Темерии, очевидно, в Велене. Что-то пошло не так с вигилозавром, раны в наличии, их я ни с чем иным не спутаю. Теперь осталось дождаться ясности в некоторых других вопросах. Или ночью меня ждет веселое пробуждение с кинжалом в печени, а то и в двимеритовых наручниках?  
– Нет, – ведьмак смотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Всё действительно пошло не так, потому что я оказался в другом месте.  
Юри поднял бровь, ожидая ответа.  
– Меня ждали в Вызиме.  
– Далековато ты оказался от Темерии, не находишь?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Может, оно и к лучшему. Я поначалу испугался, что ты был одним из тех, кто на меня охотился, а после понял, что ты чист как слеза младенца и думать думаешь только о местных горожанах и своих грядках с укропом, даром, что маг.  
Юри молча слушал.  
– Мне надо вернуть своё оружие, – извиняющимся тоном произнёс Виктор.  
– В болото зашвырнуть? – Юри упёр руки в бока. – И как отблагодаришь?  
Ведьмак вдруг оказался рядом, сжал его бока широкими горячими ладонями, коленом надавил на пах.  
– Я придумаю. Тебе обязательно понравится.  
– Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь? – зло спросил Юри, сбрасывая с себя его руки. – Врешь в глаза, а потом руки распускаешь, паскудник. Иди-ка с глаз моих, а я пока подумаю, то ли упаковать тебя и подарить королю Фольтесту, то ли в болото забросить к тому вигилозавру.  
– Не надо вмешивать Фольтеста, – мягко попросил Виктор. – Что, если я тебя найму на неделю? Пятьсот марок, Юри, а ты защитишь меня от одной стервы-ведьмы, которая меня на кусочки покромсает, если я на границе Темерии покажусь. А?  
– Тысяча, – сказал Юри.  
– Восемьсот.  
– Восемьсот пятьдесят.  
– По рукам!  
– И ты мне еще четыре сотни должен за лечение, полторы за вещи, а стол, так и быть, считай бонусом, – Юри сощурился. – Всего одна тысяча четыреста марок. Пиши расписку, Виктор.  
Виктор написал, а после уселся своей задницей на стол и распустил руки. Так распустил, что Юри не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться. Даром, что злился и хотел то ли в хамелеона эту сволочь превратить (не мог, правда), то ли золотой молнией шваркнуть. Но целовался Виктор так, что хотелось ему подарить луну и серебряные коньки.

 

Утром Юри засел за смешивание всяческих мазей и притирок, проинструктировал Маришку, кому что отдать и с кого сколько взять, а потом явился к Виктору в дорожном костюме и велел:  
– Собирайся.  
– Уже выгоняешь, дорогой? – Виктор отложил книгу (на этот раз он читал «Призраки, привидения и проклятые души», издание первое с рукописными примечаниями наставника Юри в самом конце).  
– Прогуляемся за город, – сказал Юри, похлопывая перчатками по бедру. – Погода хорошая, птички поют, цветочки, солнышко светит. Или боишься за двор без оружия выйти?  
– Да не особо, – Виктор белозубо ухмыльнулся. – Хотя пару ножей я бы прихватил с твоей кухни, любит твоя Маришка острые и длинные, хоть и на вид маргаритка маргариткой.  
– Кобелина, – вздохнул Юри. – Пошли вниз, есть для тебя одна штука, будешь должен.  
– Буду! – обрадовался ведьмак. – Могу хоть сейчас рассчитаться, не снимая портков!  
От сжавшихся кулаков Юри синие искры полетели.

 

Меч был старый и потрепанный, его когда-то кто-то оставил в качестве платы вместе с потасканными ножнами. Маришка всё грозилась, что будет им ковры выбивать, да как он валялся в кладовке года три – так там и валялся. Юри презентовал его ведьмаку, тот нахмурился, вертя его то так, то этак, а после попросил точильный камень.  
– Без этого даже не выйду, – сказал он, устраиваясь поудобней.  
– Ну да, действительно, – Юри хмыкнул.  
Вскоре ведьмак бросил «Causa finita»*, устроил меч на спине и поднялся. Юри как-то не очень вовремя вспомнил, как он ночью эту самую спину царапал и кусал.  
– Дай угадаю, ты хочешь заслать меня в Велен, да и утопить там в болоте? А как же тысяча четыреста марок?  
– Меньше слов, шире шаг, – отрезал Юри. – За город, цветочки нюхать!  
– Я сплету тебе венок, – пообещал Виктор.  
Нельзя было сказать, что на них не глазели. Хорошо хоть Виктор додумался медальон за ворот рубахи спрятать. Да только то один, то другой пытался остановить Юри. Кому бесплатную консультацию подавай, кому просто за жизнь поболтать.  
– Завтра буду, – отмахивался Юри. – А за снадобьями к Маришке или к аптекарю. Всё остальное завтра после полудня!  
Стоило оказаться за городскими стенами, как Юри негромко сказал:  
– Я понимаю, ты хочешь спросить, почему не открыть портал из дома. Я отвечу, что мне легче заниматься такими вещами на природе.  
– В каждой избушке – свои погремушки, – философски ответил Виктор. – А монстры тут есть?  
– Не имею намерения их разыскивать, – Юри завел его дальше в лес. – Так, ближе ко мне.  
Виктор, зараза, встал вплотную, одной рукой приобнял за талию, второй за зад ухватил и выдохнул на ухо:  
– Так?  
– Когда-нибудь я подпалю тебе задницу огненным шаром, – шепнул Юри, едва удерживаясь в состоянии концентрации.  
– Нет, ты не сможешь, тебе нравится моя задница, – кажется, Виктор ухмылялся.  
– В моём возрасте начинаешь отделять личное от важного. А теперь заткнись, пожалуйста.  
Юри не особо любил телепортацию, кому вообще могут нравится неприятные побочные эффекты вроде тошноты и головокружения. Он вообще после каждого переноса испытывал обязательную потребность отойти за куст или за другое какое естественное укрытие и облегчить желудок и душу.  
Ведьмак, к немалому удивлению Юри, сразу обнажил меч и занял позицию за его спиной, пока Юри цеплялся за молоденькую иву и плевался желчью.  
– Угадал? – спросил Юри, вытерев рот и поднявшись с колен.  
– Угадал, а теперь держись рядом, потому что нас ждут неприятности, – бросил Виктор, повернувшись вполоборота. Медальон на его шее подергивался, на него было больно смотреть.  
Сверху на них спикировал темный ящер с длинной шеей. Он зашипел, демонстрируя здоровенные конические зубы.  
– Виверна, – ведьмак попытался попасть по лапам, но виверна ушла от удара, заложила недлинный круг и ринулась на Юри. Тот ловить ворон не стал и ударил тварь огненным шаром, краем глаза замечая, что ведьмак сложил пальцы в знак Игни. Виверна пронзительно заорала, плюхнулась в топь и забилась там, хлопая крыльями.  
– Я добью, – бросил Виктор и отсёк ей голову. – Кстати, мясо у виверн вкусное.  
– Надеюсь, она одна здесь была, – невпопад сказал Юри и сел. Он чувствовал, что прилично опустошил запас энергии.  
Виктор выволок тушу на гать за крыло, присвистнул, увидев длину шипов на позвоночнике. На самом деле Юри даже нравились драконообразные существа (пусть виверна и относилась к другому классу). Но любоваться ими он предпочитал с безопасного состояния.  
– Поблизости – одна, – Виктор протянул ему руку. – Пойдем, нам еще долго идти, а ты какой-то бледный.  
Юри мотнул головой и вошел в привычное состояние концентрации.  
Гать поскрипывала и хлюпала под ногами, Юри шел следом и иногда наклонялся и срывал сизые ягоды водопьянки. Виктор делал то же самое, печально заметив, что зря они не захватили лукошко.  
Журавли таращились на них, пару раз из-под ног прыснула мелкая болотная черепашка, чибис выругался из камышей. Мирное тихое болото, если не считать трупа виверны где-то там за спиной.  
– Болотников тут нет, – словно услышав его мысли, сказал Виктор. – А вот скоро увидишь домик одной стервы, или же, как надобно говорить человеку образованному, магички одной.  
– Стоп, в этих местах Три сестры живут, – возмутился Юри. – Как-то раз они нам с наставником всыпали.  
– А Мила с ними договорилась о взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве, – хмыкнул Виктор. – Она тебе понравится. Кстати, ты ж помни: я тебе денег должен, поэтому защищай!  
– Иногда я думаю, что не такой это большой долг…  
Избушка болотной ведьмы была именно такой, как и полагалось быть избушке болотной ведьмы: частокол из костей и палок, злющая виверна на цепи у хаты и чучело утки вместо флюгера.  
– Уютно тут, – вздохнул Юри. – Антуражно. Внушает.  
– Ах ты сука! – ответили ему на это, в окошке показалась лохматая рыжая голова. Привлекательная, надо сказать, голова. – И у тебя хватило совести вернуться, тварь ты бессовестная?!  
Виктор поднял руки.  
– Мила, милая!  
Шаровая молния тотчас просвистела над его головой.  
И тут Юри понял, что надо спасать ситуацию.  
– Здравствуйте, коллега, – сказал он. – Вы его не убивайте, пожалуйста. Он мне денег должен.  
Голова воскликнула что-то нечленораздельное, скрылась за белыми тюлевыми занавесками, а после болотная ведьма предстала перед ними во всей красе – тонкая, гибкая, в светло-зеленом коротком платьице и в туфлях на каблуках. Юри выход оценил, Виктор же, кажется, просто приободрился. Когда ведьма наряжается, как на праздник, она обычно не собирается никого убивать. Ну, обычно.  
– Так-так, – сказала она красивым приятным голосом. – Коллега, и что же вас привело в наши края в компании этого ублюдка, мудака, предателя и просто сволочи?  
– Любопытство, коллега, любопытство, – Юри вышел вперед. – Этот, как вы говорите, ублюдок и сволочь, вывалился из портала возле моей калитки, заблевал бархатцы, жрал дорогое туссентское вино и лечился за мой счет. Как я понял по оговоркам, вы должны были доставить его в Темерию, но что-то пошло не так. К слову, моё имя Юри, я маг из Даэвона.  
Мила прищурилась.  
– Сейчас я вам все расскажу, прошу к столу. Хотя этой сволочи я даже скорпионьего яда в голодный год не налью.  
Виктор молча улыбался и вообще делал вид, что он сливается с болотным пейзажем.  
В домике у болотной ведьмы было прохладно и хорошо, пахло сушеными травами – аиром, чабрецом, шейхцерией, покачивались на сквозняке пушистые початки рогоза и его же корневища. В светлой горнице стояла кровать, стол и два больших шкафа, набитых книгами и стеклянной посудой, нужной для алхимических и лекарственных дел. Взгляд Юри сразу скользнул по корешкам книг, он задумчиво улыбнулся, увидев знакомые названия.  
– Садитесь, – Мила села сама, подперла подбородок рукой. Юри залюбовался соблазнительным округлым локтем и улыбкой Милы – открытой и радушной. Впрочем, стоило Миле перевести взгляд на Виктора, как улыбка сменилась поджатыми губами.  
– Каша доходит в печи, – Мила говорила, обращаясь только к Юри. – Греча с молоком, грубо, зато питательно.  
– Сочту за честь, – Юри наклонил голову. – Так что же натворил наш общий знакомый?  
– О, история долгая, зато у меня к ней будет гречка и пирог с голубикой, – Мила поднялась, ушла, а после вернулась с графином наливки и кругом хлеба. – Началось всё с того, что эта скотина безродная явилась ко мне с подобрашкой, мальчишкой мелким эльфским, сказал, мол, надо спасти и родню его найти. Никогда такие истории не заканчиваются хорошо, коллега. Никогда. Попомните мое слово.  
– Он у нас альтруист, значит, – Юри покосился на ведьмака, который, в свою очередь, строил глазки графину.  
– Если он альтруист, то я агнец невинный, – Мила скрылась на другой половине дома, громыхнула дверцей печи, а после внесла чугунок с кашей. – Свалился как снег на голову, сбросил мне этого Юрка, а потом на мое тихое болото начали сыпаться неприятности. Значит, первыми стали два оборванца реданских, которые того мальчишку искали. Не нашли, сами в топи сгинули, – она ухмыльнулась. – Вы накладывайте, Юри, накладывайте, сколько хочется.  
Юри взялся за деревянную ложку. Каша пахла так, как в родном Барсучьем яру дома. Рассыпчатая, ароматная… Юри не удержался от стона.  
– Я думала, что нынешние маги зажрались, из городских, им все фондю подавай да бланманже, – хихикнула ведьма.  
– Я в деревне рос, – не стал скрывать Юри. – Лучше каши с мясом и свежего хлеба ничего нет.  
– Сказал тот, кто пару дней назад от курицы нос воротил, – тихо брякнул со своего места Виктор. – Мила, а мне? Хоть ложечку?  
– Жри, изверг! – Мила сыпанула каши в миску. – Чтоб оно тебе боком встало.  
– Это проклятие или ты ругаешься?  
– Пока ругаюсь, – она сложила руки на немаленькой груди, выдохнула, чтобы успокоиться, а после продолжила рассказ. Юри слушал, угукая в нужных местах, да наворачивал кашу.  
Значит, эльфский Юрко, которого звали совсем не так, но настоящего имени мальчишка не раскрывал, выздоравливал себе потихоньку, рычал на всех, кроме цепной виверны, ту ласково звал Зоськой и искал себе приключения на тощую эльфскую задницу. На болото наведывались то одни, то другие сукины дети, которые искали Виктора и мальчишку, болото всех принимало, не пережевывая, а потом Милу это порядком достало. Виктор мальчишку куда-то забрал (тот не особо сопротивлялся, хотя виверне Зоське сказал, что будет за ней скучать), а после вернулся, пообещал всё рассказать, да тут следом за Виктором на болото притащился некий маг, натравил двух вигилозавров на Милу, перебросил Виктора хрен знает куда и исчез.  
– Так, а Темерия тут причем? – спросил Юри, когда разгневанная Мила закончила. – Ты ж говорил, что должен был в Темерии оказаться, нет?  
– Это было художественное преувеличение и уход от темы, – виновато сказал Виктор.  
– Я же говорю, сволочь он и ублюдок, как все из их Кошачьей братии, – сухо сказала Мила, собирая грязную посуду со стола. – Мне врёт, тебе врет, может и Юрку этому врет, и еще паре десятков человек. Заврался совсем!  
– Ну, я могу объяснить! – Виктор поднял руки. – Правда, могу!  
Юри приподнял бровь.  
– Ну, давай.  
Мила подвинула ему стакан с наливкой и доверительно шепнула:  
– На трезвую голову этого говнюка сложно слушать. Ваше здоровье, коллега.  
Юри чокнулся с ней и немедленно выпил.

* лат. «Дело закончено»

3

По словам Виктора выходило, что нанял его какой-то вызимский тип, поручил охранять эльфа, но что-то пошло не так. Когда Виктор в очередной раз говорил это словосочетание, Юри с Милой выпивали. Что-то не так, ага.  
Что-то в словах Виктора цепляло, что-то нет. Мысли его Юри читать не хотел, а когда влез в голову, то тотчас отмахнулся: бардак там царил страшенный, а большая часть мыслей касалась самого Юри. Облизывался этот гад, понимаешь, на красивые глаза и длинные ноги. Тут Юри стало стыдно, что его с девками сравнивают, да так, что захотелось взять рогозину подлинней и протянуть кой-кого по спине.  
Значит, дальше выходило, что за эльфёнком охотился какой-то маг, злой и сильный, чуть ли не ровня знаменитому Вильгефорцу.  
– Да ну ерунда! – не удержался Юри. – Я знаю, что Вильгефорц занят исследованиями Старшей крови, но не настолько же! Тем более, у нас только ленивый в эту тему не лезет!  
– А что насчет тебя?  
– А я предпочитаю другие темы, – Юри фыркнул. – Так, хороша была сказка, но на явлении неизвестного мага народу мне стало скучно.  
– Так всё и было! – Виктор хлопнул по столу. – Того мага даже Мила видела!  
– Вигилозавров я видела и какую-то сволочь в капюшоне, – ответила Мила. – Еще наливочки, коллега?  
Юри отрицательно помотал головой. Хватит с него наливочки, да и вообще пора трезветь и тащить Виктора домой.  
– Иными словами, врёт наш котяра бродячий, – подытожила Мила. – А мальчишка тот был без способностей, просто мальчишка, которых в любом городе полно. Говорил как темериец, и по-своему, по-эльфски.  
– Ничего, заговорит еще, – Юри был скорее оптимистом, чем пессимистом. – Спасибо за угощение, коллега, надеюсь, увидимся еще. Будете в Даэвоне – с радостью покажу вам свой сад.  
Мила качнула кудрявой головой.  
– Лучше вы к нам на болота. И это… – она встала, качнула бедрами, красивыми и округлыми, Юри аж засмотрелся. И не отводил взгляда, когда она шла к скамье, наклонилась и достала оттуда меч в ножнах и потрепанную сумку. – У меня его имущество лежало на сохранении – ковыряльник и сумка. Отдам вам, коллега, а то ему я…  
– Яда скорпионьего не нальешь, да, – глаза у Виктора заблестели от радости. – Мила, я б тебя поцеловал, но…  
– Ядом захлебнешься, – нежно улыбаясь, пообещала ведьма. – А коня твоего кто-то свёл, искать не стала, уж извини.  
Радость в глазах Виктора малость померкла, но стоило Юри вытянуть меч из ножен, как ведьмак снова воспрял духом.

 

Обратно они шли молча. Юри думал, а Виктор – бесы его знают, что там крутилось в этой седой голове.  
Портал перенес их сразу в спальню Виктора, где Юри тотчас бросился к ночной вазе.  
– Еще лет пятьдесят, и ты привыкнешь, – попытался утешить Виктор. – Слушай, я не могу рассказать всю правду. Пока что.  
Юри, не отрываясь от фаянсовой вазы, бросил в него заклинанием отбрасывания. Виктора отшвырнуло к стене, но тот успел сложить кисти рук в знак.  
– Я говорил, что не люблю, когда мне нагло врут? – Юри поднялся с колен, вытер рот и подошел к нему. – Знаешь, я привык к людской неблагодарности и свинству, но когда раз за разом тебе врёт тот, кого ты приютил, несмотря на некоторые проблемы, которые может обеспечить этот самый…  
– Юри, – Виктор смотрел открыто и честно. – Не кипятись. Пожалуйста. Я свои долги не забываю.  
– Ты же Кот, – Юри поджал губы. – Знаешь, пока ты не дал мне ни одного повода усомниться в том, что вас не просто так считают лжецами, предателями и убийцами. Другие ведьмаки никогда не берут контракты на живых людей, а ваша школа тем только и известна!  
– Если я скажу, что ни единого раза не брал контракт на человека, поверишь? – Виктор приподнялся. – Мальчишка сейчас в безопасности, а от мага я скрылся. Спасибо тебе за помощь, Юри.  
– Так обычно говорят, когда собираются сбежать от надоевшей пассии.  
– Ты думаешь обо мне куда хуже, чем я есть на самом деле.  
– Так переубеди меня, – попросил Юри. – Я не строю иллюзий, что ты у нас герой, ведьмаки героями не бывают, они профессионалы, как маги. Я вообще героев не люблю, там безрассудность соседствует с хитрожопостью, и полностью отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, что чуждо существам, наделенным хоть каким-то интеллектом.  
Виктор развёл руками.  
– У меня сложно с софистикой. Я в Оксенфурте не обучался, в высшем обществе таким, как я, не рады, откуда мне умных слов и рассуждений набраться?  
– Опять врёшь, – Юри раздраженно махнул рукой. – Что ж, вон твой меч, вон твоя сумка с эликсирами, хочешь сбежать – дверь открыта.  
– Только один вопрос, – Виктор все-таки шагнул к нему. – Если я надумаю вернуться, меня не спустят с лестнице?  
– Я закопаю тебя под бархатцами. Самолично, – пообещал Юри, понимая, что сейчас случится.  
Ему не дали договорить, хотя Юри собирался со смаком и во всех подробностях рассказать, что именно сделает с дурным ведьмаком. Его стиснули в самых желанных объятиях и очень долго не отпускали.  
– Persona turpis**, – прошептал Юри. – Как ты это делаешь?  
– С удовольствием, – ответил Виктор и расстегнул первую застежку на его колете. – Ты всё ещё можешь сказать «нет».  
– Очень смешно, – Юри помог ему расстегнуть все застежки и пуговицы. – Учти, я начну наводить о тебе справки. И, возможно, искать. Ты должен мне тысячу четыреста марок.  
– Уже жду с нетерпением, – Виктор толкнул его к постели. – Поймаешь меня первым – долг удваивается.  
– По рукам, – Юри прикрыл глаза и потянулся его поцеловать.  
На самом деле это было ужасно, но теперь Юри понимал коллег по цеху: иногда просто хотелось послать всё к черту и просто побыть с кем-то, кто тебя понимал, не боялся и не ненавидел. С кем-то надежным и… С кем-то вроде Виктора.  
А потом Виктор показал, что можно и по-другому. И Юри сходил с ума от жара, тесноты, ощущения своей власти над любовником, ловил каждый его вздох и стон. И это было непередаваемо.  
Ближе к рассвету Юри задремал, но сквозь дремоту он слышал, как Виктор собирается. Он не пошевелился, никак не выдал, что всё слышит. Виктор, кажется, испытывал муки совести, потому что несколько раз присаживался на край постели и касался о его волос, то его плеча. После он пробормотал сквозь зубы «Да не могу я так!» и решительно тряхнул Юри за плечо.  
Юри приоткрыл один глаз.  
– М-м?  
– Ты даже не пошлешь мне молнию в спину? – спросил Виктор. – Не расскажешь про лопату и бархатцы? Не…  
– Иди уже, – Юри сел и понуро повесил голову. – Нам было неплохо, но это же ничего не значит. Когда про чародейку и ведьмака есть одна песня, вторая никому не нужна даже даром.  
– Красиво себя убеждаешь, – Виктор взял его лицо в ладони и осторожно принялся зацеловывать – в щеки, губы, нос и лоб. – Никогда никому такого не говорил, но я вернусь. Найду Юрко, оторву одной сволочи голову и вернусь. И долг принесу.  
Юри оттолкнул его.  
– Иди уже, котяра бродячий, пока я не начал огненными шарами швыряться, – попросил он. – Иди. Пиши письма, шли гравюрки, черепа баргестов…  
Ведьмак широко ухмыльнулся, подхватил мечи, сумку и выпрыгнул в окно. Юри гневно выругался: под окном была грядка с мышиными слёзками, ноготками и космеей.  
Чародеи не плачут, как и чародейки. Они просто сильно огорчаются.  
Юри натянул рубаху и побрел к себе. От постели пахло Виктором, и сейчас это было невыносимо. Вот только в спальне его ждал сюрприз: брошенное на постель письмо.  
«В Барсучьем яру через два месяца», прочёл Юри. А в углу кривлялась нарисованная кошачья мордочка с раскосыми глазами.

 

**(лат.) Отвратительный тип


End file.
